


Erza the Gardening Fairy

by Lasercats6



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Business, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Magic, Other, learning about plants, messing things up, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasercats6/pseuds/Lasercats6
Summary: Erza decides to join Levy and Reedus on a quest to help a gardening village. Once there, Erza comes across a plant that looks fairly familiar....





	Erza the Gardening Fairy

The summer season has come and gone. Now that fall is starting, the jobs on the request board are getting interesting! One such job posting in particular caught the attention of Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail’s leading lady in all things reading/writing. Mirajane had just posted the hot new jobs of the week on the big bulletin board located right by the bar. Levy was minding her own business, her nose stuck in a transcript (written by her best friend Lucy), when she heard a couple of members chatting.  
“Hey, you know who could be a good fit for that? Levy! She’s probably read dozens of books on the topic.” Mirajane shouted, scanning the rows of lunch tables, hunting for her prey.

“I’m good fit for what now?” Levy perked up, hearing her name. Is there actually a job that only she can do?

“Come over here and check this out! It’s a class B rank and the reward is about 80,000 jewels. That’s pretty good if you ask me.” Mira winked, hoping that egging Levy on would make her accept it. The job posting itself had poor grammar, which just made Levy cringe. “This doesn’t look professional at all. I doubt this thing is legit.” Levy thought to herself. The paper read:  
** Help wantd! **

** Fall is endng and we need help rekordng r manuels!**

** Pleas com to the Gardeners Colony ASAP**

** Rewrd is 85,000 jewels**

“I can barely make out what that says. Perhaps they should hire someone to teach them about literacy.” Erza chuckled, sneaking up from behind to see what all the ruckus was about. 

“Well, I’d love to help them out... but I’m afraid I’m lacking in the drawing department." After a pause, a light bulb went off in Levy's head. Grinning wide she states, "I bet Reedus could be a big help in that!” 

“Haha, that’s just what I was thinking! I’ll go fetch him so you can be on your way~” Mira dashed off to find Reedus, who was probably out in the backyard, drawing the beautiful morning sky.

“Do you mind if I tag along Levy? I would like a change of pace from the usual types of quests I do. Taking a break can help relax one's mind and body.” Erza took a step back and blushed. How could Levy say no to such a cute face?

“Of course Erza! I think the more hands, the merrier!” Levy spread a warm smile. The two fairies shook hands as a sign of agreement and waited to meet Reedus out front of the guild hall.

\-------------Time Skip--------------------

It only took about two hours for our heroes to arrive at their destination. Just over a few grassy hills laid a small colony. The population is around 1500 people, all mostly middle aged to old.

“It’s no wonder they asked for our help! Look at all of those fields!” Reedus directed the girl’s attention to the acres of fields sprawled on both sides of the town. It was truly a sight to behold! The way the colors of the flowers blended with their neighbors, the sun peeking out through the high-top trees, it’s every painter’s dream! Imagine all the different color combos Reedus is going to get to try out! He's so excited that, with a skip in his step, he rushed towards the town hall building in the center of the town.

“I share in Reedus’s excitement. This place is so beautiful! I cannot wait to get closer to the flowers to get a closer look.” Erza glanced over at Levy, who looked like she was on cloud 9. Lots of writing was in store for her; she couldn't wait to test out the limits of her magic. The two quickly exchanged excited grins and quickly followed behind Reedus. Once they entered the building, a rather round/plump fellow with a big dimmadome hat greeted them. 

“Hello and welcome to our humble village! We are so happy that you three accepted our call, it really means a lot.” The mayor welcomed the fairy trio with open arms. “Let’s get you all changed and out with the other gardeners. Everyone is so ecstatic to work with the infamous Fairy Tail guild!”

Our trio was handed some stereotypical gardening clothes, most definitely hand-me-downs. Each person was also given an apron with various writing/drawing utensils placed inside. Now that the gang is dressed for success, they split up and made their way towards their respected areas out in the fields. Levy stayed with the mayor, while Reedus went far off into the horizon to meet up with his section. Erza, however, was directed towards a more shady spot by the entrance to the colony. She was told that an old, withered lady by the name of Azalea was waiting at the foot of a super big tree. Azalea's tiny nose wiggled with excitement at the first sight of Erza. 

“Oh, hello dear, you must be the mage I’ve heard so much about! I have to admit, you’re a lot taller than I imagined you'd be, being a fairy and all.” 

“Ah Miss, you are mistaken. I’m not actually a fairy, that’s just the name of my guild. Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild. I’m very pleased to meet you. I cannot wait to learn so many wonderful things about these plants!” Erza brought her hand out to greet the elderly woman, but was taken aback as the grandma greeted Erza with a big, warm bear hug instead. “I’m already enjoying this…” Erza happily thought to herself, "And the day has just barely begun!"

“Come now child, let me show you what flowers you'll be in charge of recording. I think you are going to like them!” Azalea winked. Man, for her age, she was moving quick and swiftly. The pair headed towards a sizable section of land that was filled from head to toe with various red beauties. 

Erza gasped in amazement. “Wow! All of these flowers are just gorgeous! What are those? Which ones are these? Will those over there be the ones I am to record?” She was like a child in a toy store! Red flowers as far as the eye could see, and they were all longingly waiting to be recorded.

With a hearty laugh, Azalea responded, “Well, those are what we call Anemone flowers. Perfect for artists of all mediums. And those over there are Red Yarrows. We use those to help add some zest to our medicines. And these over here haven’t grown yet, since it’s not quite winter, but they will be Amaryllis! Azalea picked up a fallen petal that laid beside her tiny feet. “Ah here it is. This is from the flower my mother named me after! It was her favorite!" She handed Erza the soft petal and made her way down a little farther, until she found a mighty tree that hovered a big section of small sized plants. This group had a variety of vibrant red shaded across their petals and leaves. 

“It would be a big help if you could tackle this section with me. This area here is where most of the summer/fall plants reside. Are you ready to get down to work? Please have your pen and pad ready cause I’m going to talk really fast now, you hear?” Azalea said, with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yes Ma’am, I won’t let you down!” Erza responded, with gusto. Her voice began to trail as she reached inside her apron for her utensils. In her battle ready position, Erza vigorously began writing. It was a challenge trying to keep up with everything Azalea was describing! Every piece of information is important, so it is vital that Erza doesn’t mess up! The two ladies were recording bios for what seemed like hours, and luckily Erza was keeping up. In fact, she was so invested in her work that she didn’t even notice someone calling her name.

“Erza!! Hey, Erza!!” Levy shouted, attempting to run without stepping on any flowers. “So, how’s it going? I see you’ve both been really hard at work. It’s lunch time, so why don’t you two lovely ladies follow me back to town hall and take a break?” Levy smirked and helped Azalea back on her feet. The two slowly walked away, not noticing that Erza hasn't moved an inch.

“I’ll catch up with you in a little bit! I’ve got just a couple more sentences to write down…” With her head back in the notebook, Erza continued to write.

Azalea shouted from atop the hill, “Well, don’t stay out too long or your food will get cold!" She turns to Levy, "And how is your day going…..?” Their chatter became a distant echo as they walked further away.

It wasn't long until Erza finished up writing her last sentence. Admiring the beautiful sight before her, she gently placed her materials back into her apron’s pockets and began making her way in the same direction as her comrades. However, before she could move any further, one flower in particular caught her attention. The one that Azalea called an **Anthurium**. Erza softly chuckled to herself and thought “My, this is a strange looking flower. I wonder why it looks all waxy. I kind-of want to touch it... No! I shouldn’t touch anything. That would be very childish of me!” She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her body was moving again. Unfortunately, she miscalculated and accidentally STEPPED on a poor, unsuspecting flower! Erza jumped back in shock.

“Ahh! Oh no! What have I done? I can’t believe I wasn't watching where I was stepping! A good wizard should never lose focus, no matter what! Oh, what should I do? The best course of action would be to run back to the village and tell someone. I’m sure the gardeners will know what to do! Should I scoop it up from the ground and bring it to them? No, that would be foolish...I could hurt the plant even more by doing that! I guess I’ll just have to be as quick as possible ...” While Erza was monologuing, the Anthurium began to sparkle and take a new form. Erza stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the plant harden and crystallized. “I must hurry.” Erza thought, as she turned around and bolted towards the town hall. 

\---------------------------Le Time Skip Again!-----------------------------------

Our trio reunited, along with the fellow gardeners, as they all made their way back to the crimson fields. The familiar sight of the grand tree where they were working lay just beyond a tiny hill. With a skip in her step, Erza galloped to the specific location where the crime occurred. To her dismay, not only did that one stepped on plant change shape, but the entire field of Anthuriums morphed! Erza’s jaw dropped as she began sweating nervously. She turned to glance at the gardeners, who all just looked super confused. 

“I...Uh...I don’t know what happened. It wasn't like this when I left....I'm terribly sorry! There must be some way I can fix this!” Erza ran towards one of the flowers, trying to inspect it. The flower was once a waxy, shiny, slippery piece of vegetation. While it is still shiny and slippery, it’s now hard like a gem (well, more like a sword). It’s petals and leaves are now razor sharp too, and the stem is hard/stiff like a handle. 

“Why, I could use this as a weapon!” Azalea exclaimed, bending next to Erza to get a better look at this new magical flower. Picking it up was a bit of a challenge. The thing’s roots were really deep in the ground! Its weight is heavy like a dagger, but there’s so many sharp edges from the leaves that it’s hard to get a decent grip on it. They still smelled pretty good, though. 

“Guess we have to record ANOTHER flower, huh?” Reedus chuckled, breaking the tension in the air.

“This is a bummer, I'll admit."The mayor said with a heavy sigh. "I guess it’s a good thing we have some more planted in our other fields. I actually have one sitting in my house right now! We can just transfer one of those back to this location and start over.” The mayor shrugged. What a sweeping declaration!

“But...but...you’re ok with that? Didn’t this take years to fully grow? Won’t that just add more work to your already full schedule? If I may, since this is all my fault, let me replant them myself!” Erza proclaimed, standing proud, even though she was really embarrassed. Because of her carelessness, these poor old gardeners now have even more work to do. 

“Please don’t worry, dear. These flowers will be out of season any day now, there's no point in replanting them so soon! When the timing is right, we’ll just reach out to your guild again.” Taking a magical Anthurium, Azalea placed the flower in Erza's hands. The scarlet haired mage shed a tear or two, but gleefully accepted the gift. 

\---------------------------Last Time Skip, I swear!!!----------------

The Fairy Tail guild was lively as ever as everyone welcomed home the “Gardening Trio”. Tables were full of food and booze while Levy, Reedus, and Erza all shared their stories (and newfound plant facts) from their recent adventure.  
“Wow, so what exactly happened to the field of magical Anthuriums?”, asked Lucy. 

Erza laughed. “Upon further inspection, it seems that by accidentally stepping on one, it soaked up some of my magic and kind-of turned into me! It replicated my swords and armor by crystallization. And since the root system was so deep, the rest of batch changed as well. So the gardeners decided to dig them all up and use them for protection. Some took them to their houses, while others replanted them to protect their crops from unwanted visitors. Apparently they can still use it for their medicines, they just need to grind them up into dust." She took a sip of beer and continued, "I actually got to keep one! Eventually, I will have to go back to help replant, but that won't happen until sometime next year.” 

As the night drew on, Erza grew tired and decided to withdraw to her dorm. It had been a very busy day after all! She stumbled her way through her front door and headed towards her comfy bed. With a loud thump, Erza fell hard on her mattress. The last thing she saw before she went to sleep was her new magic houseplant.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Fairy Tail event I participated in over on DeviantArt.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
